


The Return of the Samulet

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas have just finished their investigation and Marie's musical was going over great when they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of the Samulet

The boys had just hit the road when Dean asks "So whatcha think Cas?"  
"I thought it was a creative representative of our lives."  
"Their Cas and Dean sure did have great chem-oof" Sam starts before Dean elbows him.   
"If you are referring to how their off-stage relationship might have impacted their on-stage one, then I thought-" Cas just stops. Dean flicks his eyes up to the rear view mirror to make sure the blue eyed angel is still riding in back, he is but he's wearing a perplexed expression upon his face and grasping at his chest.   
"You alright man? You need a hospital?"   
"It's burning but I do not know what it is." Cas says as he begins fumbling through all the pockets in his pants, trench coat, and finally his jacket.   
Dean can see he had pulled something out of is pocket but can't make it out.   
"We need to get back to that school immediately!" Cas orders. Sensing the urgency in the angel's voice Dean pulls an illegal u-turn and speeds back.

"So what did you think?" Marie asked as the boys burst into the theatre.   
"Dean? Sam? Cas? What are you doing here?"   
Cas pays no mind to the human girl. Arm extended with the amulet laying flat on his palm, he rushes towards the man in the tan jacket. With each step the amulet looked more and more molten, until fire erupted around it.   
"Father?" Cas pleads, praying that at last the quest he had never fully given up on could come to a close.   
The man in the tan jacket turns. Castiel's eyes light up, his presence is nearly too much for his vessel to contain. Sam's jaw drops when he recognises the creator. Dean, with the least dignified reaction "Holy shit! Chuck you're alive!"


End file.
